


The First Birthday

by OrbeaVariegata



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbeaVariegata/pseuds/OrbeaVariegata
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin have to adjust to each other. A little kindness goes a long way.





	The First Birthday

Obi-Wan has a bit of a hard time adjusting to train a kid who’d grown up outside of a Jedi crèche.

He tries really hard to make up for his lack of experience and yes, he guesses, his ill temper, too.

But more often than not the two stubborn heads of Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi clash magnificently, and one or both come off with bruises in awkward places.

Today is no different. Obi-Wan had chided Anakin for not making the effort to even sit still and try for kriff’s sake just try to meditate in silence.

Anakin spends the rest of the day sulking in a corner of their shared quarters, while Obi-Wan is fuming at the teapot.

Then he hears it. And then again. A little sniffing sound from the far corner. A murmured Huttese curse or two. A little sob.

Their Padawan bond, frail and brittle still, is filled with longing, and fear. All of a sudden Obi-Wan feels a homesickness deep in his guts, a homesickness he has never known.

Or maybe he has.

The next day, Anakin is not allowed in the kitchen for a while. Free to roam the Temple, he seeks out the Gardens to watch the wildlife there, still fascinated over the sheer colorfulness of the place.

When Obi-Wan calls him back through their bond he only reluctantly gets up and makes his way back to their quarters. When he enters the room, it’s almost pitch black except for a little candle illuminating the kitchen desk. Sitting next to it he can spot a plate filled with fruit and little biscuits, and an ominous little box wrapped in white paper.

“Come in,” Obi-Wan says with a smile. He motions for Anakin to take a seat in front of the candle and sits down in the opposite chair.

After a moment, Anakin coughs. “What is all this?”

Obi-Wan, suddenly timid, responds while fixing his gaze on the flame. “I checked your record, Anakin, and I seem to have forgotten your birthday was yesterday. So this,” he pushes the box towards Anakin, “is for you.”

Anakin looks at him, his eyes large.

“But you said the Jedi can’t have any possessions.”

He eyes the box suspiciously. It makes Obi-Wan want to laugh and cry at the same time.

“You are right, Anakin. And I will likely not be giving you a lot of birthday presents in the future.” He smiles at the boy, eyebrows raised. “But I want you to have this, and I am sorry I forgot about yesterday.”

He nudges the box closer to Anakin and watches the boy cautiously pick at the wrapping.

“Open it, Anakin,” Obi-Wan huffs, but smiles at the boy’s hestitation.

At long last, Anakin grabs the paper and rips it apart. A little object lands in his lap. He picks it up, holding it into the candlelight.

It’s a miniature comlink headset, complete with a little speaker and earphone. He looks up at Obi-Wan, incredulously.

“I want you to take on your piloting training, Anakin.”

Anakin gapes. “But I thought you said I was too young to do that already.”

Obi-Wan sighs inwardly, his smile unwavering. “Yes. But I know you’re an excellent pilot, and you will do fine. Happy Birthday, Anakin.”

There is a silence in the room, for a long while. Obi-Wan’s back starts itching at the sight of Anakin Skywalker sitting perfectly still, eyes fixed on his without blinking.

Suddenly, he is caught in a crushing hug, with Anakin almost knocking over the candle with excitement, his little braid tickling Obi-Wan’s cheek.

“Thank, you, Obi-Wan”, he whispers in his ear.

It is as if a last dam crumbles between them and their bond is awash with their shared emotions.

Obi-Wan feels a wetness lodge in the corner of his eye and pulls the boy closer to him.

“You’re welcome, Anakin.”

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my fandom side blog: https://abagginsandatook.tumblr.com/post/159066635619/obi-wan-has-a-bit-of-a-hard-time-adjusting-to


End file.
